If I never knew you
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is a small AU oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

 **If I never knew you**

 **Rocky Blue is 20 years old and a famous dancer, but despite that she has no friends.**

"I wish I had a friend who share my love for dancing..." mumbles Rocky who is in her dressing room, changing into normal clothes after a huge fanct dance show on Broadway.

"Miss Blue, some fans want you to sign stuff for 'em." says Mike Falcon, Rocky's manager, as he enters the room.

"Tell them I'm busy. I'm not in the mood, okay?" says Rocky without even looking at Mike.

"Alright." says Mike as he leave the room.

Rocky wipe off most of her make up and then drink some ice tea.

"Weird that I'm so famous and still no one wanna be my buddy." says Rocky.

"And now for FreeMaster Dance Studio, the awesome CeCe Jones!" says a male voice over the speakers.

"Not her again..." mumbles Rocky in slight anger.

Rocky grab her stuff and walk out to her car.

"Hmm..." says Rocky.

When she get home, Rocky grab today's mail from the mail box.

She walk into her living room and check through the mail. Nothing of much interest, but suddenly she finds a letter from CeCe Jones.

The letter is marked 'Important / Private' in red.

"Oh damn! What the crap does she want...?" says Rocky as she open the letter.

She reads it. It says "Hi, Rocky Blue. I'm CeCe Jones and I think you have heard about me. Do you wanna hang out on Sunday night? We can eat pizza, watch chick flicks and talk about sexy boys. Love from CeCe Jones."

"Is she retarded...?" says Rocky. "It should be clear that she and I aren't friends."

"Miss Blue, are you okay?" says Kyle, Rocky's butler, as he enter the room.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just not very happy, that's all. Please get me a glass of brandy." says Rocky.

"Yes, Miss Blue." says Kyle as he pour a glass of vintage brandy for Rocky.

Kyle hands Rocky the brandy.

"Thanks." says Rocky as she take a few sips. "Leave me please."

"Of course, Miss Blue." says Kyle as he leave the room.

"I wonder why CeCe wanna hang out with me. She and I have barely even said a couple words to each other ever. The slut is probably trying to trick me or some other shit." says Rocky.

The next day.

"Miss Blue, this package arrived for you while you were in the shower." says Kyle as he hands Rocky a big FedEx box.

"Who's it from?" says Rocky.

"I don't know." says Kyle.

Kyle leave the room.

Rocky open the box.

Inside is a pink electric guitar along with a letter.

The letter says "Rocky Blue, will you hang out with me on Saturday or not? Send me a response. Love and naughty-stuff from CeCe Sexy Jones."

"Damn!" says Rocky in anger.

Rocky throw the letter into a trashcan, but she actually like the guitar.

"Hmm, nice guitar. I'll try it out another day." says Rocky.

The next day is Saturday.

"Hi, Rocky! Wanna hang out?" says CeCe when she suddenly show up in Rocky's garden when Rocky eat her lunch outside in the sweet sunshine.

"Miss Jones, what the crap do you want from me?" says Rocky.

"I wanna be your buddy." says CeCe.

"Really? I thought we were enemies." says Rocky.

"C'mon, Rocy. I've always wanted to be friends with you." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"Oh yeah...?" says Rocky. "Don't dare to be a liar."

"Let me prove that I'm a sweetie." says CeCe.

"Fine! Do your best, girl." says Rocky.

"I bought you a lil' something." says CeCe as she hands Rocky a gift box.

"You give me a sex toy?" says Rocky when she open the box and find a white dildo inside.

"Yeah! Don't you just love sex toys?" says CeCe.

"Uh...no!" says Rocky.

"Why not, Rocky?" says CeCe with a seductive smirk.

"I'm a virgin who is afraid of sex and porn." says Rocky.

"Oh, sorry. If I were to bake you my awesome raspberry cake, would that show you that I wanna be your friend...?" says CeCe.

"Maybe..." says Rocky. "You can try."

CeCe goes into Rocky's kitchen and starts to bake a very nice raspberry cake.

When the cake is ready to be eaten, CeCe brings it out into the garden so Rocky can give it a taste.

"I hope you didn't put posion in the cake." says Rocky.

"No fear. It's a nice cake, girl." says CeCe.

"Alright..." says Rocky as she cut a small piece of the cake and eat it.

It taste very good.

"Mmm, nice." says Rocky with a smile.

"Told you so!" says CeCe with a cute laugh.

"Seems like you aren't a naughty piece of poop after all." says Rocky.

"Awwww! Thanks, sweetie." says CeCe with a smile.

"I think you might have what it takes to be my buddy." says Rocky.

"Yay!" says CeCe in a childish tone.

"Don't go all 'yay' yet, girl." says Rocky in a hard tone.

"Whatever..." says CeCe as she roll her eyes in a sassy way.

"Be nice." says Rocky.

"Sorry." says CeCe.

"One more." says Rocky as she eat a second slice of cake.

"I'm glad you like the cake." says CeCe.

"It really taste good." says Rocky.

"Thanks." says CeCe.

"So you love dancing as much as I do?" says Rocky.

"Dancing is the best." says CeCe.

"I agree." says Rocky with a cute smile.

"Let's do a show together sometime." says CeCe.

"My fans would probably not enjoy that, but maybe..." says Rocky.

"Yeah...maybe." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"You're cool." says Rocky.

"Thanks." says CeCe.

"Awwww!" says Rocky as she give CeCe a hug.

"Cute." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Rocky.

"Am I your buddy now?" says CeCe with a childish smile.

"Yup! We're sort of buddies now, you and me." says Rocky.

"Awwww! So damn sweet." says CeCe.

"Yay!" says Rocky who is very happy to finally have a real friend who care about her and like her for her.

 **The End.**


End file.
